Fall
by aoibird6
Summary: ¿Caer por un pecado o caer por tus emociones? La caída duele más cuando son ambas… o quizás el que lo experimenta, las disfruta.
1. Envidia y Nostalgia (Sam)

**Titulo del fic**: Fall

**Capítulos: **1ª Viñeta: _Nostalgia y envidia (Sam)_

2ª Viñeta: _Arrogancia y Lujuria (Dean) _

3ª Viñeta: _Temor y Avaricia_ (_Crowley_)

4ª Viñeta: _Locura y Vanidad (Cas!Dios)_

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Notas del fic: **Los personajes, la clasificación, el género y las parejas irán cambiando de acuerdo a cada viñeta.

**Resumen: **¿Caer por un pecado o caer por tus emociones? La caída duele más cuando son ambas… o quizás el que lo experimenta, las disfruta.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Este fic participa del Reto "Emociones y Pecados" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers"._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Primera Viñeta__: Nostalgia y Envidia (Sam) _

(Ambientado en la octava temporada, Spoiler del 8x23)

"**Antes… éramos tú y yo contra el mundo pero ahora… eres tú y ellos… yo no tengo cabida ahí"**

_Sam siempre admiró a su hermano mayor, le gustaban un montón de cosas de él y cualquier defecto que pudiera tener, no era nada en comparación a lo mucho que lo quería. No recordaba haber tenido un hogar fijo, siempre estaban cambiando de un cuarto de hotel a quedarse con amigos de su padre pero al castaño le daba lo mismo porque tenía a Dean y eso era suficiente para hacerlo feliz. El rubio lo cuidaba, prácticamente se volvía como su sombra, era su superhéroe. _

_-¿Qué tienes Sammy?- preguntó su hermano con esa mirada de preocupación y comprensión- ¿Por qué pareces a punto de llorar? _

_-No es nada…- respondió dándole la espalda pero uno de los súper poderes de Dean, era leerlo como un libro abierto y no podía ocultarle nada. _

_-Sammy, mírame- ordenó con cierta autoridad y el menor obedeció- ¿Qué demonios te pasó en el labio?- no respondió- ¿Quién fue? _

_-Dean no._

_-Dímelo en este mismo instante o te juro que soy capaz de patear a todos los niños de tu clase._

_Sam terminó confesándole que se vio involucrado en un pequeño altercado. Unos niños de sexto grado estaban molestando a un compañero de su clase y él lo defendió, recibiendo un golpe. El castaño no se extrañó cuando esos chicos mayores dejaron de meterse con él porque estaba seguro que Dean les había dado su merecido y le gustaba que lo protegiera de esa manera. _

_Siempre consideró muy molesto estar mudándose de un lado a otro, no podía tener amigos de esa forma, tampoco contarles a otros a lo que se dedicaban, sin mencionar que apenas veía a su padre pero todo eso resultaba insignificante cuando miraba a su lado y veía a Dean. Porque sin importar lo que ocurriera en el futuro, tenía una certeza absoluta: SIEMPRE podría contar con su hermano mayor. _

_¿En qué momento las cosas habían cambiado tanto? ¿En qué momento comenzaron a distanciarse de esa manera? Vale, que había sido Sam quien se alejó primero pero no lo hacía de Dean, si no de esa vida, de su padre y de ser cazador… lamentablemente, Dean era un nexo directo a todo eso que odiaba. Quizás por eso las cosas cambiaron tanto, él había madurado, se volvió más independiente, algo inseguro pero estaba satisfecho de ser capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y Dean, seguía siendo el mismo, siempre a su lado, siempre siendo su sombra y protegiéndolo. Quizás ese era el problema… él cambió y cuando cambias, es difícil regresar al estado primario. _

-Sé que no debí huir de esa manera, no fue lo correcto pero… no podía más- dijo el castaño manteniéndose en el pequeño y viejo confesionario de la iglesia- No sé en qué momento las cosas cambiaron tanto, no sé en qué momento… yo cambié tanto…- bajó la mirada- Ya no soy el mismo niño de antes… no soy él mismo que Dean protegía… y yo… sé que él lo sabe… ya no puede confiar en mí.

_La llegada de Castiel, significó un cambio en su relación fraternal, ahora que estaba el ángel, Dean solía apoyarse bastante en él y no era justo, no era justo que aún cuando el moreno parecía estar fuera de sí o actuando a sus espaldas, Dean siguiera llamándolo y recurriendo a él, siguiera rezándole por ayuda. Desde que notó, ese supuesto "vinculo especial" entre ambos, supo que la distancia con el rubio se haría cada vez más grande y sentía envidia, porque por más veces que Castiel la jodiera, aún así, Dean seguiría confiando en él, seguiría llamándolo y rezándole, seguiría esperándolo y estando a su lado._

-Esto es demasiado difícil- sintió las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos- Las cosas ya no son como antes… y cada vez… parece que estuviéramos más lejos, cada vez, confía en otros antes que en mí… sé que la he jodido muchas veces, defraudé su confianza… lo decepcioné, lo lastimé… pero Cas también lo ha hecho… y aún así Dean sigue confiando en él… me duele que haga esa distinción…me duele estar por debajo de un ángel… me duele… que no confié en mí… ¿Por qué Castiel y no yo? ¿Por qué…?

_Y la guinda de la torta la colocaba el vampiro, Benny. No conocía muchos detalles al respecto pero el propio Dean lo dijo, en solo un año, ese sujeto fue más un hermano de lo que era él. A Sam le dolió oírlo y la pequeña punzada de celos se acrecentó en su interior, ¿En qué momento todo se fue a la mierda? ¿En qué momento dejaron de ser hermanos? _

-Sé que está mal que piense esto, Dios pero… A veces me preguntó… si Dean tuviera la oportunidad de escoger ¿Seguiríamos estando juntos? A Cas y Benny los eligió por voluntad propia pero a mí… soy su hermano, es un vinculo que no se puede romper tan fácil y… creo que es la razón de que nuestra vida esté tan llena de mierda…- una lágrima surcó su mejilla- Trato de no pensar en ello, sé que no es correcto pero… ¿Qué viene después? Primero un ángel, luego un vampiro ¿Por quién va a cambiarme después?

_Siempre habían sido ellos dos, desde que Sam tenía memoria que siempre fueron "tú y yo contra el mundo" pero a medida que crecieron, las cosas cambiaron y en algún punto, comenzaron a distanciarse… Dean seguía igual, siempre cuidándolo, sobreprotegiéndolo y dando todo por él pero Sam ya no sabía si lo hacía por deber o porque era lo que deseaba. Por eso sentía mucha envidia por Castiel y Benny, porque a ambos, Dean los escogió como compañeros, amigos, los eligió como familia. _

-Mi mayor pecado…- esbozó una triste sonrisa- Son todas las veces que he decepcionado a Dean… todas las veces que me volví un villano para mi héroe… todas las veces, que lo forcé a hacer cosas que no quería con tal de salvarme… pero también… mi pecado… es sentir está gran envidia por Cas, por Benny y por quien venga por delante… porque Dean los escogió a ellos como familia pero a mí… si tuviera la oportunidad… ¿Me escogería?

Limpió la solitaria lágrima que caía por su mejilla derecha y se levantó cabizbajo. Si era honesto, no quería conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta. Lo único que deseaba, era volver al tiempo donde significaba todo para Dean, y Dean lo era todo para él. Ojala pudieran volver a ser tú y yo contra el mundo y no… tú y ellos… porque no hay cabida para Sam en el último.


	2. Arrogancia y Lujuria (Dean)

Hola, gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y Anna-ross. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_2º Viñeta_: _Arrogancia y lujuria (Dean)_

"**Soy el mejor cazador del mundo, sobreviví al infierno, al purgatorio, he matado ángeles y demonios pero tú… me desconciertas"**

No había dudas de que Dean Winchester es uno de los mejores cazadores de la historia y no había nadie más que creyera ciegamente en esa afirmación, que él mismo. Tenía un montón de logros acuestas, demonios, ángeles y cuanta porquería sobrenatural se le pusiera por delante. No existía la palabra "imposible" en el vocabulario del rubio. Él simplemente es el mejor, y no había cosa en el mundo, infierno, cielo o purgatorio que pudiera derrotarlo.

Esa misma seguridad en sí mismo y su gran cantidad de logros que lo avalaban, eran los que hacían que eliminara la palabra imposible de todos los ámbitos de su vida y si había algo que quería, simplemente lo tomaba: sexo, mujeres, comida, cacerías. Podía tener lo que deseara por el sencillo hecho de que era el mejor, en todo sentido.

Ese día terminaron una nueva cacería y acabaron con un nido de vampiros. El rubio dejó las cosas sobre la cama y se cambió de ropa por algo más adecuado para la noche que se le venía por delante.

-¿Vas al bar?- preguntó Sam observándolo fijamente.

-Ya terminamos aquí, así que me he ganado un poco de diversión- el menor arqueó una ceja.

-Esos vampiros estuvieron a punto de matarnos.

-Todo estaba controlado, Sammy- respondió con una sonrisa- Somos los mejores.

-Dean.

-El siguiente trabajo será pan comido, nos vemos después, aburrido y no me esperes despierto.

El castaño masculló algo por lo bajo que Dean no entendió y se marchó de ahí para ir al bar cercano. A su hermano le molestaba que le hablara con esa confianza sobre las cacerías pero era la verdad, ¿Acaso existía alguien que pudiera derrotarlo? Claro que no, era el mejor del negocio, el número uno de todos los cazadores y no existía criatura que pudiera derrotarlo, no lo consiguieron los demonios, ni Lucifer, ni los ángeles, ni los leviatanes, ni las criaturas del purgatorio. Era simplemente el mejor de los mejores.

Estaba por llegar al bar cuando alguien lo jaló por la muñeca derecha y lo dejó de cara contra la sucia pared del maloliente callejón. El rubio forcejeó por varios segundos pero no consiguió librarse de ese firme agarre y solo había una sola persona, más bien dicho, ser celestial que podía dominarlo de esa manera.

-Cas- murmuró despacio.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el moreno inclinándose mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello- Te gusta provocarme ¿Verdad?

-Solo iba a beber algo- respondió jadeando un poco mientras se restregaba contra ese fuerte cuerpo.

-Mentira, ibas a buscar a alguien con quien follar- Los poderes del ángel lo inmovilizaron y lo mantuvieron contra la pared, con las manos extendidas en vertical sobre su cabeza- Y eso- se estremeció al sentir el susurro contra su oído- No me gusta para nada.

-Cas…

No estaba muy seguro de como comenzó todo o quien dio el primer paso pero el gran cazador terminó siendo sometido por completo por un simple ángel. A pesar de todos los logros que tenía encima, de todas las hazañas realizadas y de ser, simplemente el mejor, había algo que aún no conseguía.

-Cas…Mmm…- esas manos se colaron bajo su camiseta y gimió- Basta… déjame…

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- preguntó con la voz enronquecida mientras se restregaba contra su trasero- ¿Quieres que me vaya, Dean? Dime que no quieres esto y te dejaré ir.

Se vio liberado del poder del ángel y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para tomar al moreno por los hombros y dejarlo contra la pared sin ninguna delicadeza. Si alguien debía dar las ordenes ahí, era él. Castiel no tenía ningún derecho a jugar al chico rudo con él, no después de todas las idioteces que había hecho.

-Soy el mejor- dijo seriamente y observando esos orbes azules- Yo soy quien da las órdenes aquí y cuando te digo que hagas algo, tú obedeces, ¿Quedó claro?-

El mayor lo miró de un modo extraño y haciendo uso de sus poderes, lo dejó inmóvil contra la pared de enfrente del callejón. Dean soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor y alzar la vista, las alas del ángel se proyectaban en la pared y la expresión seria de su rostro, le daba un aire de superioridad que ni siquiera el rubio podía discutir. Se acercó a él lentamente para colocar una mano al lado de su mejilla.

-Ladras demasiado, Dean, podrás ser el mejor pero- se inclinó para susurrarle- No olvides que yo fui Dios.

-Eso es pasado…- respondió jadeando un poco.

-Te equivocas- dijo con parsimonia y lo miró con una sonrisa- Sigo siendo Dios, tú Dios.

Luego de esa última afirmación no hubo más palabras, solo un coro de gemidos y jadeos que escapaban de los labios del cazador mientras el moreno le daba una de las noches más placenteras de su vida. Disfrutaba demasiado del sexo con Castiel y la forma en que terminaba quitándole toda su arrogancia hasta volverlo completamente sumiso. Era en esos momentos, donde ser el mejor de los mejores se podía ir a la mierda porque todo el placer que le provocaba el ángel, no podía ser algo normal.

-Aaaahhh… ¡Más Cas! Mmm… Aaaahhh…- comenzó a suplicar entre gemidos mientras se sostenía de la pared del callejón para hacerle frente a las rudas embestida- ¡Aaaahhh!- Sintió la mano del mayor sobre su virilidad y se estremeció.

-Dilo Dean- jadeó contra su oído- Dilo y te daré lo que tanto quieres.

-Aaaahhh… Mmm…- se lamió los labios que se le secaban ante su descontrolada respiración- Cas…

-Dilo- ordenó con una sensual y excitada voz- Dilo y te aseguro que está noche será la mejor de todas las que te he dado.

Esas palabras lo hicieron gemir y apretar las manos contra la pared. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado excitado y algo debía tener el ángel porque bastaban un par de caricias para dejarlo completamente caliente. Era suficiente con que esa boca le robara el aliento con un posesivo y demandante beso para volverlo a un estado primitivo, en donde solo importaba el placer y todo lo demás se podía ir a la mierda.

-¡Cas por favor!- suplicó con un sollozo- Ya no puedo más… por favor…

-Dilo- le ordenó jadeando- Deja esa pose de superioridad y entrégate a mí- susurró con tal sensualidad que podría haber acabado ahí mismo pero esa mano sobre su hombría se lo impedía- Dean…

Las embestidas se volvieron lentas y tortuosas, sabía perfectamente lo que quería oír el ángel pero no podía caer de esa manera siempre, se supone que él era el mejor cazador del mundo, enfrentaba horribles criaturas a diario pero él, no podía contra él y no tenía caso seguir con esa pose arrogante cuando su cuerpo entero ya se había rendido.

-Por favor…- lo miró jadeando- Cas…

-Dilo- ordenó sosteniéndolo más fuerte por la cintura y repartió besitos por su cuello- Dilo, Dean.

-Eres… eres el mejor, eres el puto amo- esos orbes azules brillaban con intensidad y bastó para que cediera totalmente- Eres mi amo…

Esas palabras actuaron como un hechizo mágico, las embestidas se recrudecieron y esa mano que antes le impedía acabar, ahora lo estaba masturbando con fuerza. Su cuerpo se tensó por completo y arqueó la espalda llegando al tan ansiado orgasmo.

-¡Caaaasss!

Bastaron solo unos segundos más para que el ángel también terminara en su interior y el rubio se dejó caer sobre la pared jadeando, y sonrió al sentir el cálido cuerpo del ángel contra su espalda.

-Te quiero Dean- éste giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Yo también te quiero, Cas, ¿Cómo te enteraste que venía hacia acá?

-Siempre estoy vigilándote, Dean, sé que eres un chico malo- el cazador sonrió y se dio la vuelta para besarlo mientras pegaba al mayor a su cuerpo por la cintura.

-Tú me has prometido algo, Cas y la noche recién comienza.

-Siempre cumplo lo que digo, Dean- le dio un demandante beso- Y recién estamos comenzando.

El rubio se consideraba el mejor cazador del mundo, había sobrevivido al infierno, al purgatorio. Derrotó ángeles y demonios pero él, lo desconcertaba por completo. Porque solo bastaba tener cerca a ese ángel para que su cuerpo reaccionara, volviendo a un estado primitivo en donde lo único importante, era todo el placer que solo Castiel podía darle. Cada noche, cada día, cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo.


	3. Avaricia y Temor (Crowley)

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y lily-castle- Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_3º Viñeta_: _Temor y Avaricia (Crowley) _

"**Soy un coleccionista de riquezas, posesiones invaluables que cualquiera desearía tener pero hay dos molestias en el camino, dos molestias… que quisiera pero no puedo tener"**

La mejor parte de ser un demonio de encrucijada era, sin duda, la cantidad de objetos e información que llegaba a sus manos como forma de pago. Tener almas con fecha de vencimiento no era muy satisfactorio pero sí lo era, el conseguir raros objetos, pequeños tesoros que guardaba como preciadas posesiones. Jamás se cansaría de todas las cosas que podía obtener por medio de tratos y más de alguno, le resultó muy útil. Fue así como tuvo una colección considerable de tesoros, de todo tipo, de toda procedencia y de distinto valor pero igual de importantes.

Esos eran los viejos tiempos, ir de un lugar a otro, cada vez que lo llamaran, cerrar un buen trato con un beso (como dictaba el protocolo) y listo, un nuevo objeto que se uniría a su interminable colección. Todo era muy sencillo hasta que los conoció a ellos: Los Winchester. Desde el momento en que los vio, supo que el par de hermanos le traería más problemas que soluciones pero nunca rechazaba diversión, ni mucho menos, preciadas posesiones de gran valor, porque eso eran los Winchester, valían su peso en oro y mucho más.

Su tiempo como demonio de encrucijada quedó regalado a un segundo plano cuando decidió subir en la escala jerárquica infernal y con Lucifer en la jaula, resultó muy sencillo. Logró reclutar a Castiel para su plan maestro pero al angelito se le subieron los humos a la cabeza cuando tomó todo ese poder y lo redujo a un mero sirviente. Y como si de un mal chiste se tratara, nuevamente estaba ahí, trabajando codo a codo con los Winchester para arreglar sus desastres.

A Crowley le gustaba adquirir cosas de gran valor, le gustaba tomar grandes tesoros, valiosos botines que guardaba en sus bodegas con gran satisfacción pero había dos molestias constantes que encantado encerraría en una caja de cristal para colocarlos en un mostrador: Los Winchester.

Jamás pensó, que un autoproclamado rey del infierno como él, fuera engañado por ese par de cazadores y sometido completamente, expuesto, denigrado, humillado y reducido a la más vil de todas las formas: Un humano. Jamás, en toda su larga existencia, se había sentido tan desvalido, asustado, aterrado pero el alce había conseguido doblegarlo y causarle todas esas molestas sensaciones que odiaba, que no deseaba.

¿Tan mala era la humanidad? Claro que sí, esas bolsas de carne no eran más que basura, que se ahogaban en su propia mierda y eso era perfecto para él, hacia florecer el negocio de los tratos.

Y como se un mal chiste se tratara, nuevamente volvía a estar involucrado con los Winchester, no los odiaba, a pesar de lo vulnerable que se sentía con ellos. Más bien, los necesitaba, tanto al alce como a la ardilla y entonces lo comprendió. Tenía bodegas y almacenes con los artículos más extraños, valiosos y raros de los tres mundos (cielo, infierno y tierra) poseía riquezas a montones, entrañas de por vida y un sinfín de almas que torturar pero eso no era suficiente y ahora encontró lo que buscaba: Dos hombrecitos de acción coleccionables, edición limitada. A veces se asustaba al notar las ansias que tenía por estar revoloteando junto a los cazadores, por buscar algo que les uniera en el camino y ahora que los ángeles rondaban por la tierra y sumado a la marca de Caín con la primera espada, tenía el motivo perfecto para estar sobre ellos.

A veces se asustaba de sí mismo, cuando se descubría pensando más de la cuenta en los Winchester. Era un sentimiento extrañamente aterrador, detestaba su humanidad, y estar con los hermanos era un recuerdo constante de eso pero cuando dedicas tu vida a coleccionar tesoros valiosos y siempre estás a la búsqueda de más y más, podía dejar de lado ese temor para cumplir su anhelo. Algún día tendría a Dean y Sam en su reino infernal, y entonces ahí, comenzaría la verdadera diversión, dejando muy atrás esos días de temor e incertidumbre en los que vivía actualmente.


	4. Locura y Vanidad (Cas Dios)

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y lily-castle- Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Cuarta Viñeta__: Locura y Vanidad (Cas!Dios) _

(Ambientado en el principio de la séptima temporada, Spoilers del 7x1)

"**Solo un perfecto y poderoso Dios como yo, es adecuado para ti"**

Castiel había tenido un gran éxito al absorber todas las almas del purgatorio y convertirse en Dios, el único y todo poderoso. Fue sencillo para él cargarse a Raphael, a sus seguidores y a todo aquel que se opusiera. No tuvo más opciones que cortar vínculos con los Winchester, un Dios tan poderoso como él no necesitaba amigos y tampoco familia.

"_Espero, por su bien, que está sea la última vez que nos vemos"_ Esa fue la frase que usó como despedida con los hermanos y también consigo mismo porque ya no sería el mismo ángel despreciado y tomando en menos, que todos mandaban de un lado a otro. Ahora era Dios, el todopoderoso y rey del nuevo mundo, cielo, tierra e infierno le pertenecían y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

A los pocos días, consiguió colocar las cosas en orden, cielo e infierno estaban bajo su control y poco a poco, la tierra se volvía un edén pero se sentía insatisfecho, como si algo le faltara para sentirse plenamente realizado. Tres días después lo supo, Crowley apareció frente a él contándole los planes del par de cazadores: Atar a Muerte y que lo matara. Castiel debía admitir que le pareció divertido, debió suponer que los Winchester no se quedarían tranquilos con todo el asunto, ¿Por qué no podían admitir que él tenía la razón? ¿Por qué no podían reconocerlo como el Dios absoluto y todopoderoso que era?

El reencuentro fue absurdamente intrigante, ninguno de los hermanos consiguió hacerle un solo rasguño y tampoco les funcionó el plan de usar a Muerte pero Castiel se sentía atraído hacia la terquedad de Dean y esa idiotez de nunca rendirse. Había olvidado, que eso fue lo que le fascinó del rubio desde un comienzo y eso era lo que necesitaba ahora.

Rápidamente ejecutó su plan, ahora que regia el mundo, no había necesidad de cazadores, así que comenzó a matarlos uno por uno hasta que llegó con los Winchester. Ambos opusieron pelea, como era de esperar. No tuvo problemas en apartar a Bobby y Sam de su camino para llegar a Dean. Lo llevó hasta el cuarto que preparó especialmente para su nueva mascota y lo encadenó con los brazos extendidos al techo, dejándolo de pie en medio del cuarto. En cuanto despertó, el rubio comenzó a soltar todo un juramento de blasfemia, odio y promesas de venganza que jamás se cumplirían porque nadie puede oponerse a Dios. Cada segundo, minuto, hora y día que pasaba contemplando a su nueva adquisición lo encontraba más y más fascinante.

Dean nunca se rindió, nunca dejó de luchar, ni de prometerle mil maneras diferentes en que lo acabaría y deshaciéndose en blasfemias que le dejaron muy claro que ya no eran familia pero a Castiel le daba igual, tenía otros planes para su mascota. Lo tomó por el cabello con fuerza y miró fijamente esas esmeraldas.

-¿Hasta cuando me tendrás aquí?- preguntó enfadado- No sé qué mierda pretendes pero no lo conseguirías, Sam me encontrará y cuando lo haga, vamos a patearte el trasero.

-¿En serio?- chasqueó sus dedos e hizo aparecer dos siluetas en el suelo- ¿No te lo dije, Dean? Ellos ya me encontraron, más bien- sonrió- Les permití encontrarme pero ya ves, ¿Qué pueden hacer dos hormigas contra Dios?

-No…- el rubio comenzó a llorar- ¿Sammy…? ¿Bobby…?

Castiel lo liberó de las cadenas y se deleitó con el sufrimiento y desesperación que vio en esas esmeraldas cuando se arrodilló junto a su familia. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer al comprender que estaban muertos.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HAS HECHO?!- gritó desesperado mientras abrazaba a su hermano- Sammy… Sammy no… por favor no… Bobby… ¡CHICOOOOSS!

El moreno sonrió para mover su mano y aventarlo contra la pared e ir a su lado, tomándolo por la barbilla.

-Ahora me perteneces, Dean, solamente yo puedo estar a tu lado, quiero que solo me mires a mí y que te entregues por completo a tu nuevo Dios.

-Cas… ¿Qué mierda… has hecho…?- preguntó con la voz rota- Sammy… y Bobby…

-No los necesitas, Dean- respondió tranquilamente para luego abrazarlo- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Solo un Dios tan perfecto y poderoso como yo, es adecuado para ti

-¿Qué…?

-Soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Dean, soy el único que puede estar a tu lado, soy perfecto para ti.

La cara del rubio tenía una mueca que oscilaba entre el terror puro, el desconcierto y la desesperación. Castiel le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de estrecharlo entre sus brazos con fuerza.

-No te preocupes, todo lo que necesitas es a mí- Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Y estaremos juntos por una larga eternidad.


End file.
